Fairy Tail vs Winx
by Warrant-For-Arrest
Summary: it all started with a bad case of mistaken identity, now it ends in a fight between the Winx and Fiore finest. who will win?...who will lose?...and who will get their ass kicked... the battle rages but only one team can win. - if you have any idea's send them in. -(OC appearance! why? because i can!) rated 'T' for violence, language and me have the odd rant
1. so this is how it works?

Why I'm writing this you ask…..the answer is simple –I lost the bet- and the little spawn of satan made this the punishment. (why did I even agree to this)  
><strong>that's right Erin I'm LOOKING AT YOU YA BITCH!<strong>  
>(Truthfully I still think my guess about 'silver' was close enough for it not to count but. A bet a bet)<p>

shit.

Here were the rules  
>loser of the bet has to write a fanfiction about anything the other decided (including lemons, ick)<br>has to be at least 5,000 words long and 5 chapters.

**SPOILERS!**  
><strong><span>The bet<span>** (fairy tail fans only)  
>what's the connection between silver and Gray from fairy tail<br>**my guess**-after the iced shell melted, Deliora was restored by hells core and vowed to kill ur pupils  
><strong>Her guess<strong>- silvers is greys dad, after the Deliora attack he was found half alive by the other demons and converted into one.  
><strong>the truth<strong>- silver is grey dad how was bought back from the dead by Tartarus's necromancer, but pretended to be Deliora in silver body, so grey would defeat his nightmare

so she won...

**But hey since I'm stuck doing this might as well have some fun hehehehe (if you catch my drift…..)**

**and please if you have any ideas **

Ok so this is how It works. Winx club and fairy tail have 'misunderstanding' and all hell breaks loose.  
>!simple right!<br>yearh...that because I didn't really try.

Ok… let's get this punishment over and done with…


	2. (intro) Sorry a what?

**This will be set just after the 'grand magic games' in fairy tail. And wherever the winx are at right now mythix….or something…**

**and don't complain about the gamma because I DON'T CARE!**

* * *

><p>"Fairy Tail?" Stella blink repeating flora's exact words to make sure she'd heard the right. peaking her chestnut eyes over the latest fashion magazine. The mousy haired fairy that sat opposite her, nodded daintily.<br>"As in…. a cats tail" it was a third girl that spoke this time, she lent forward from her seat next Stella. Absently, brushing a stray strand, of her carroty hair out of her face.  
>"yes" flora laughed "fairy TAIL" the three of them were seated at a picnic table in the Alfea courtyard. It was summer and the sun was working overdrive, precisely the reason why the three had chosen a table shelter in the shade beneath a cluster of trees. Gently flora laid her magazine (titled 'sorcerer weekly') down flat on the table, so the others could see the articles was spread over two pages. the heading was in bright capitals reading 'Fairy Tail comeback wins Grand Magic Games' featuring a mix of commentary and photos of fights and groups of people.<br>"Who names a school Fairy Tail?" Stella questioned, scanning lazily through the article flicking from photo to photo till one caught her eye "ooww Bloom" she cooed suddenly to the redhead. Taping at one of the photos with a new excitement, "look at him Bloom!" she squealed "he a babe" mildly interested in her friends delight; Bloom slid the magazine closer to her.

The photo was of a man in his early 20s his blond spikes were wild and un-kept, one look at his face confirmed Stella's words. he had jawdroping good looks, his features were sharp like chisel from marble, golden eyed was a long jagged lightning shaped scar speared down over his right eye. No doubt he would be a head turning. A dark haired girl next to him her arms wrapped around his waist her silvers eyes were so bright that they envied the moon **(of any one who's confused the dark haired girls is my OC Trace Corix)** bloom wondered who she was- but it was at that moment flora reached over and plucked the magazine away from her.  
>"They're not a school Stella" she explained "they're a guild". Her exclamation was greeted with a pair of confused looks.<br>"I'm sorry…a what?" Stella asked dumbly. Causing the nature fairy to sigh and face palm.  
>"a guild" she began "is a collection of mages that band together to find work, train and earn a living" she paused to make sure the other two were following, they nodded an answer. "And Fairy Tail is the most powerful of them all, wining the grand magic games this year" she finished<br>"so are they even fairys?" Bloom asked  
>"no its just the name of their guild" flora answered "it was-"<br>"well that's dumb, and rude" Stella cut in flicking her blond hair "but there's no way they could beat us" she prompted examining her nails "you said they're mages right? That just another word for a witch and wizard" the star princess waited for one of them to argue, neither did instead bloom nodded. The star princess opened her mouth to continue, when another more aged voice took its place.  
>"And it seems your chance to prove your words is upon us Stella" the three fairy whirled around to face the voice the name already on their lips<br>"miss Faragonda!" they exclaimed, but their headmistress fine features were tight with worry  
>"quickly girls" she urged "find the rest of the winx I have an important job for you" bloom stood her eyes on the headmistress.<br>"Miss, what did you mean when you said 'chance to prove her words?". The elderly woman was silently for a moment then she spoke fingering a neatly folded piece of paper in her hands  
>"I'm sending you after Fairy Tail"<p>

***meanwhile in magnolia***

"Natsu!" a blond haired Lucy yelled unimpressed to a pink haired idiot that was hanging by his legs upside down from a tree branch.  
>"what's wrong Lu" he teased waving her keys back and forth "are you missing something" the second taunt came from the small blue cat happy <strong>(yes the cat is blue and talks)<strong> siting on the branch next to him. it was early the afternoon in magnolia, the park had been nearly deserted and had been a perfect place for some much needed down time… at least till Natsu and happy had found her and began their favorite game "piss if Lucy" she practically feel the vein pulsing in her temple.  
>"Natsu" she demanded her hand twitching by urge to the 'river of star' whip-<p>

"Quite the idiot isn't he" a hansom voice suddenly spoke next to her. She jump in surprise  
>"damnit Laxus" she gasped recovering from the shock "why do you have to sneak up on people like that" instead of an answer he gave her one of his rare smiles, it looked almost warm<br>**_why was he in such a mood, ...oh wait a minute…_**  
>a memory ticked itself in her head. And a cunning smile lit her lips "so your of to meet Trace aren't you" the statement somewhat caught him of guard. A sudden tense of muscle, his golden eyes looking guilty away from her.<p>

"yeah, so?" Lucy could practically feel the poorly masked defence in his voice. But her mood softened  
>"tell her I said hi, k" she smiled and he returned it.<br>"I will" he assured stuffing his hands in his pockets he eyed the pink haired idiot in the tree "you want me to get him down for you"  
>the brief image of a crispy and freshly electrocuted Natsu was very tempting, but…<br>"na thanks" she assured him unclipping the river of stars cylinder. Laxus sniggered the messaged received and continued his way across the park; behind him, he heard the sound of a sudden shout from a male voice and the distinctive thump of a body hitting the ground.

"So this is magnolia" Layla murmured her gaze flickered across the town its canals and daintily houses.  
>"So Bloom" called her boyfriend on his jet bike <strong>(I don't know what the flying bikes are called)<strong> "why are you guys going after this... guild" he and two other specialists riven and Brandon had accompany the winx in their mission, the other hand been tied up between training duty's and projects.

"The guild 'Fairy Tail' is a threat to Alfea" bloom told him "Miss Faragonda received notices that they were plotting something and we have to stop them" she conclude.  
>"we should split up" Tecna suggested "we'll cover more ground that way"<br>"agreed" Bloom nodded "and remember our targets are Erza scarlet, Natsu Dragneel , Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss and Gajeel Redfox. Got that" she asked  
>"got it" they replied breaking away into smaller groups.<p>

*******  
>seated at the base of the tallest park tree Lucy looked up from her book, Natsu was chasing happy around the cats feathery wings <strong>(yes you read that right)<strong> glided him out of his partners reach . She could help but smile. That feeling nagging at her thoughts, somehow she just knew today would be exciting.

* * *

><p><strong>and so my terrible punishment begins the next chapter with begin with fights <strong>

**im thinking about Tecna instead of fights Juvia or Gray **  
><span><strong>and should i add Roxy to the mix<strong>  
><strong>please reveiw and tell me<strong>


	3. Chapter 2? This Where The Fun Begins

_**Ok. Sorry for the wait, thx to all the people how kept harassing me to write. Without you god knows how long it would have taken.  
>I was still straightening out some speed bumps…..<br>plus between the study for exams, a rather vile chem test (which I swear was written by Satan) and being yelled at by my English teacher (who I swear is Satan)  
>I ended up taking every spare moment I had to ether finish other school work I had set aside, (which seems to have bred,) *sigh* or just take my true form (which is a couch potato) and flop out and watching supernatural<br>(and before you ask….team Dean)**_

_**Ok first to …**_

'_**Captain Crunch'**__** no rudeness intended but….it was an intro the first chapter was supposed to be short? But on that other hand I loved your review you did make some excellent points and if you had the time to count this chapter has 3,203 words and that's not including any before, after or in piece notes =) …..And no… they probably won't, I have no intention of stretching out this punishment…..sorry….**_

_**Second to…**_

"_**Tracy**__**" you to have a good point I was intending, to cleverly…. Fix the issue. But I would like your opinion on any other hiccups in the plan =D**_

_**Thirdly to….**_

"_**darkprinciss**__**" and "**__**PKMN Trainer Cobalt**__**"….you are fab please continue reading and reviewing =)**_

_**And fourthly…. A **__**GIGANTIC!**__** Thank you to Dinoman1234 for the entire fill in's about the Winx their powers and who's the most powerful. Honestly you saved me like hours of fumbling round on the internet, and I still wouldn't have come up with that much info. YOU ROCK!**_

_**Oh and for anyone how has read fairy tail: chapter 400 I would just like to say  
><strong>__**I CALLED THAT!  
>I CALLED THAT WAY BACK IN FIGHTING FESTIVAL!<br>I GOD DAM KNEW IT!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(a few quick notes to fill in any magic confusion)<strong>

**Take-over magic**allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming

**Equip magic** = being able to change your armour/weapons/clothes at will

**Dragon fire**= apparently is **NOT FIRE** (according to Dinoman1234) is some type of god...force...?...i still dont really get it?

* * *

><p><span><strong>?<strong>

**?**

**And a FYI this *** means that I'm changing P.O.V.**

**?**

-This is where the fun begins…

Bloom's blue eyes scanned back of forth over the crowded streets. She and Stella had reverted back to human form to search the streets on foot. While it had seemed like a brilliant choice at the time, an idea, which she now regretting terribly regretted. The heels she had chosen for the trip were biting mercilessly into her heels. Stella dragged her feet in step next beside her.  
>"I thought Fairy Tail was supposed to be easy to find" Stella complained loudly causing a few passer-by's to glance at them weirdly<br>"they were" Bloom replied giving her a stop-drawing-attention, not that it would do much, the star fairy had always been a drama queen. "But this town so big, it's like searching for a needle in a haystack". Bloom continued, they had asked dozens of town members were they could find the famous guild but the directions were so elaborate they kept getting lost. Not to mention practically everyone, in magnolia was capable of some type of magic wasn't making it any easier.

They hadn't spotted a single person bearing the Fairy Tail insignia as they had been told the members would all have.

(For any one confused this is a flash back)

"_They all have tattoos?" Bloom had exclaimed upon hearing her headmistress words.  
>"no Bloom" she remembered miss F. correcting her (yeah I'm too lazy to spell the name every time) "not tattoos, guild mark" she began to explained to the confused binks she given "it's like a magic stamp every member is given when they join, and upon leaving or being kicked out of the guild it fades away."<br>"oh….." Stella answered still not fully understanding, "So why are we going after them again?"  
>"Weren't you listening Stella?" the plum haired Tec fairy groaned, only then noticing the star fairy had floras magazine open across her lap. The ravened haired Musa noticed too and sighed.<br>"We" the music fairy stressed the word "are being sent to destroy a guild called 'fairy tail' due to reports of them plotting to attack Magix and that they adding the wizards of the black circle."  
><em>_**(this its set I the most resent winx arc, I just chose the circle dude because they are "wizards "and that they the only villains that sound reasonably interesting)**__  
>"Oh" Stella had replied in a slight state of shock. Making it quite clear she hadn't been listening at all, prompting the rest of the winx to face palm. Almost guilty she dropped her eyes back to the magazine, her cinnamon eyes studying a photo of a rosy pink haired boy with the same creamy chocolate eyes as the girl that next to him. Though while his hair was messy and spiked up in every angle, her's was a silken gold not unlike the star fairy's own. The girls hair was tided loosely with a single violet ribbon, the pair were grinning like nothing else mattered, despite the fact they were both covered head to foot in bandages.<br>"So, who are these guys?" she'd asked lifting the open magazine on the table for all to see and pointed a slender finger at the pinklette and blond haired pair. Silence filled the open air. Five pairs of eyes fell immediately on the Tecna who conveniently was already on her phone. Not even bothering to sigh, after a few clicks, she was reading aloud from an article  
>"their names are Lucy Heartfilia" without looking pointed to the blond in the photo "a highly powerful celestial wizard-"<br>"CELESTIAL!" five shocked voices interrupted  
>"like Stella's star magic?" Bloom blurted out in disbelief<br>"no way!" Musa exclaimed. "I thought only Stella could use star magic?"  
>"it says something about the 12 zodiac spirits?" Tecna puzzled<br>"well there's know was she can beat me" Stella boasted, making Bloom smile  
><em>_**same old Stella**__  
>"and this guy is called Natsu Dragneel" Tecna continued, pointing to the pinklette "commonly known as 'salamander' he is a…." Tecna trailed of her mouth popping open like a cod fish<br>"what is it Tecna?" flora question gently, the purplette swallowed shallowly  
>"...he is a fire dragon slayer" she finished eyes locked on Bloom. In unison five jaws hit the table.<em>

(And yes the flash back has ended)

_Dragon slayer? _Bloom pondered over the word, she already knew she was way more powerful than some fire mage could be. _It was just that…._  
>"come on bloom" Stella's voice broke into her thoughts "stop worrying about this Natsu guy ok" she said reading the fire fairy's mind "if you think about it the dragon flame, is more like a god than a dragon" she spoke with a smile that spread to Bloom lips.<br>"Hey Stella why don't we rest for a while, my feet are killing me?" Bloom asked  
>"Sure" Stella agreed as her ankles weren't any better "there's a park over there, it'll be perfect!" she exclaimed. The pair changed course, heading for Magnolia's emerald coloured park.<br>Escaping from the dense crowd of body's Bloom and Stella found themselves at the boards of one of the most breath taking parks they had ever seen. Trees and flower beds framing ethers side of the path. Emerging in the main park the winx girls were surprised to find the public garden was nearly empty. Save a pair at the base of the largest oak. One, a pretty blond haired girl sat nestled in the roots at the base of the tree, a thick book open over her lap. Only… she wasn't reading in, instead she had a slender hand over her laugh mouth as she watched the other park visitor. A pink hair boy laughing furiously as he dangled upside-down, a small blue cat hovered in the air clinging to his foot, gliding daintily from a pair of glossy angel wings. _**(The winx did have magical pet which of most could fly so it wouldn't be a big surprise)  
><strong>_the star fairy couldn't help but smile, they were a cute couple._**  
>It's funny they seem so familiar?<strong>_  
>Stella puzzled for a moment,<br>but then she saw it.

Stella stopped so abruptly Bloom walked face first into her back.  
>"Ouch! Stella!-"but the star fairy hushed her silences and pointing to the pair<br>"it's them" she whispered but the a tenseness stressed her voice. Blooms eyes widened as she followed her friends gaze. Stella knew she had seen the pair before. They were the pair from the magazine, the dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel and the Star charmer Lucy Heartfilia.  
>It was the Fairy Tail emblem that had triggered the memory, Stella spied it on both of them, Lucy's was the shade a of a baby pink on the back of her right hand. Natsu's was however a scarlet red on his outer shoulder.<br>"We should deal with them now" Bloom told her friend, who nodded in agreement  
>the pair slowly walked towards the suspecting mages.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>...***...<strong>

* * *

><p>Layla had only been searching for a little fewer than 15 when she found one of her targets. Unlike Stella and bloom. The morpthix fairy had taken her search to the sky it was there she spotted the commotion on magnolia's beach, waves of sand shooting in all different direction bright flashes of silver steel. Guiding closers she realised it was just one woman and a rather exhausted looking man. Her scarlet hair flowing in a red cascade around her, she twirled back and forth twin blades dancing in her skilled hands as she cut easily through the walls of sand the man threw at her. Layla narrowed she eyes and flew closer. This woman, she knew her? Layla realised dropping from the sky she landed gently on the soft sand, staying behind the trees nearby so not to be seen. The swords woman was Erza Scarlet also known as 'Tatiana Erza' Layla scowled<br>_how dare she take a title like that!_  
>Layla remembered from the magazine dressed in blazing gold armour, the memory made the morpthix fairy smile,<br>_too bad she doesn't have any armour with her_

"Come on Max!" Erza yelled to her opponent "show me what you learned over 7 years"  
>the man called Max panted hands holding his knees for support,<br>"when I asked if you had any more armours ….i didn't mean in combat" he gasped  
>"you'll never get any better if you make up excuse" she ordered, even from the air Layla could see the man flinch away. Erza smiled warmly<br>"take a break Max, I can tell your running low on magic power"  
>"that's an understatement" Layla though aloud, the dude looked like he was about to drop there and then.<p>

Layla watched as Max wandered weary of back towards town, Erza on the other hand remained  
><em><strong>perfect time to strike<strong>_  
>Layla thought, Fairy tail would pay for what they had done. A chestnut face swam through her vision; the image of the last warm smile he had given her…right before he had died.<br>"Nabu" Layla whispered tears running the length of her face, her love, killed by the wizards of the black circle. **(There. I added some pointless drama…)**  
><em><strong>fairy tail will pay for their hand in his death<strong>_  
>angrily she brushed away her tears<br>Still in her transformed state the dark skinned fairy approached the mage. "Are you the one they call 'Tatiana' Erza" she tried to keep the distain from her voice.  
>"That would me" the woman replied turning to face Layla.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>...***...<strong>

* * *

><p>When Erza first laid eyes on the girl who had interrupted her trained, she was at first surprised.<br>Though she had sensed the girl's magic power far before she had spoken, it was the girl's appearance that shocked her. Dressed in a sparkly blue dress that revealed her legs and arms, hugging her body it showed of an unnatural figure. Most shocking of all, was that the whole thing was complete with a pair of glittering transparent wings.  
>"A take-over mage?" Erza puzzled instantly thinking of Mira.<br>The confused look the girl gave her, told her to take that as a no...  
>But there were other things about the girl that Erza was beginning to notice, first was the offensive stance; Erza's battle trained mind had taken note of it before anything else. This girl was either very stressed or more likely was getting ready to pounce. Pretending she suspected nothing the mage smiled sweetly.<br>"Forgive me, I took your magic, for that of take-over" she replied polity gesturing to Layla's transformed state "do you have some business with me?" the morpthix fairy was far less adapted at hiding her guard. She stood prepared to fight, while her red haired opponent had lowered her guard letting the blades tips of her twin swords touch lightly to the ground.  
>"My business with you it this" Layla told her flexing her fingers, feeling the familiar tingle of magic<br>"do you deny plotting against Magix" she demanded.  
>Erza blinked, one eye brow climbed higher up her forehead, "Magix? I've never heard of any guild by that name" she spoke lightly her eyes quickly scanning the dark skinned girl of a guild mark.<br>"It's not a guild" the girl defended "it's a galaxy/dimension" her reply earned her a second questioning eyebrow.  
>Erza was quickly questioning the girls grip on sanity "and may I ask who you are and how you came by this information" she asked. The 'Magix' girl smiled for the first time,<br>"my names is princess Layla guardian fairy of Andros" the girl announced proudly "and you 'Tatiana Erza' declared war on the Magix dimension by aiding the wizards of the black circle, and war against me for a hand in the murder of the love of my life."  
>Erza narrowed her eyes.<br>**yip this girl was a loose cannon **  
><strong>(HAHAH! Amy see what i did there!)<strong>

In all truth Erza really didn't know what to make of her, this strange dark skinned mage claiming to be princess of some non-existence country. Her magic was different to any one Erza had ever encountered. She had appeared from nowhere, practically accusing fairy tail of murder, and brandishing magic the mage had never seen.  
>"I can assure you we have done nothing of the sort" Erza replied in all seriousness "but be warned girl".<br>The air around the red haired mage was beginning to ripple and glow as her magic released, sweeping upward in a venomous scarlet aura, it rippled thought her hair and cast it about like a bleak foreshadowing red mist.

* * *

><p><strong>...***...<strong>

* * *

><p>Layla felt something dark close over her heart, a darkness that took she so fast she took a step back. The winx fairy hand never seen magic like this!<br>"you are treading on dangerous ground" Erza warned from within her crimson cocoon "any one that wishes to harm fairy tail will have to answer to me, and I will cut down any that will try to harm the guild"  
>Layla swallowed the lump growing in her throat, her courage returned with rage<br>_**this woman wasn't just threatening me but the rest of the winx!**_  
>"Then, you'll a liar as well as a murder!" Layla yelled "Raise your swords witch! One of us falls here?"<br>Erza griping the hilts of her blade "then this is the road you choose" a faint smile tugged at her lips "well, at least you know how it make an entrance"

* * *

><p><strong>...***...<strong>

* * *

><p>"You wouldn't be Lucy of Fairy Tail?" a sweet but somewhat tense voice rung out, and pulled Lucy's attention from the world in her books heavenly pages. Peaking up over the cover she discovered a pair of teenaged girl walking across the park towards her and Natsu. They were both abnormally thin, their hair reaching long past their hips, one blond and the other a carroty orange.<br>But other matters touched Lucy's mind. '_**why are they looking for me?'**_ the celestial mage pondered_  
><em>"Can I help you with something?" Lucy replied with a weary smile. _**  
><strong>_"Yeah, you can" the blond girl said a little too forcibly "you can tell us why you helped the wizards of the black circle to attack Magix!"  
><strong>(wow, I'm am getting really over having to keep typing that out! ...can i just call this circle dudes?)<strong>  
>She demanded her fake smile changing into a scowl.<br>Only to the girls surprise Lucy's eyebrow climbed her forehead  
>"never heard of those guilds" she told them.<br>_**Jezz rude much'** _she thought all the while.

"but more importantly" the celestial mage rose to her feet "why would you think I'm going to attack another guild?" while Lucy managed to keep her face in check from betraying what she was really thinking that just happened to be.  
><em><strong>'oh gods who have those idiots beat up now….' <strong>_she thought in dread, numerous Fairy Tail member where known for wasting any one who said a word against Fairy Tail. Natsu, Erza, Gray and Laxus were notorious for it.  
>"we're not a guild" the red head replied sharply "and it's not just you, but your entire weird club Fairy Tail"<br>Lucy felt a nerve twitch in her temple '_**oh that's it**__!'_  
>Lucy's short fuse temper sparked and all pity for the girls went out the window.<p>

"It's a 'guild' you half-wit" she snapped at the red haired girl angrily"and who do you think you are coming here and making threats like that!"  
>"Why, we're the winx of course" the blond exclaimed in an abnormally high voice with a flick of her hair.<br>The atmosphere between them was filled with an awkward silence.  
>"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Lucy asked. The pair looked total dumb struck.<br>"You two smell weird?" Natsu suddenly stated out of the blue. The winx girls screamed in fright not realising he had crept up behind them.  
>Natsu walked casually past the shock pair, a napping happy flopped on his head. Coming to a standstill next to Lucy<br>"have you noticed their magic's all weird smelling" he asked her. Lucy couldn't help her annoyance. (TICK MARK!)  
>"For the last time Natsu" she scowled "I'm not a god dam dragon slayer I CANT SMELL MAGIC!"<br>Natsu gave her a confused look "well why didn't you tell me earlier you don't have to yell"  
>Lucy face palmed.<br>_**Gods, why do I hang out with this idiot.**_ - (**A/N - because you're in love with him that's why!)**

But still, he was right… in a weird dragon sense?  
>While Lucy me not have a dragon nose she could still sense the winx girls magic aura and it was…. Strange, different to any she had ever encountered.<br>Then the red haired girl one the other hand gave a little gasp,  
>"then that makes you Natsu Dragneel?"<p>

Natsu flashed the redhead a cocky grins "so if you know who we are, how come we don't know your names?" his good-natured personality taking hold.  
>Lucy joined in questioning looks, even she was curious who in the name of Hel this lot where?<br>**(yes Hel, not hell, it Hel! as in the goddess of the realm)**  
>"Fine" the blond announced with yet <span>another<span> hair flick "I'm Stella princess of the stars and the moon and of Solaria"  
>the events that proceeded were ones Stella could never have imaged.<p>

Lucy face contacted and she tried to resist the urge. Natsu however, it seemed had lost all his will power, and threw back his head and (literally) roared with laughter, bits of fire escaped out of his mouth.  
>which only shockscaring/confusing the winx even further.  
>Lucy despite her efforts followed soon after. Collapsing to her knees she hugged her belly.<br>"You're kidding right" she managed. In truth it was quite possibly the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.  
>"No, I'm not" an offended Stella pouted, "and this is Bloom princess of Sparks and keeper of the dragon flame".<br>The laughing stopped in a heartbeat. The Fairy Tail mages eyes snapped to each other. A silent message passed between eyes  
>Natsu suddenly locked bloom in a stone gaze.<br>"You're a fire dragon slayer" he asked dead serious "who was your parent? Igneel"

-**This of course is made irreverent due to the development of fairy tail chapter 400, which I might add was MINDBLOWINGLY AMAZING!...but shut the hell up I'm trying to write a chapter here and Natsu doesn't know about that yet.)  
><strong>- **(And for those how scream "what about atlas flame" he didn't have kids because all that was left of him, was the eternal flame in the sun village. And Silver froze the entire village for years.  
>so all the people who want a 'long lost sister" can shut up. (and stop sending me PM's about it)<br>So in short...  
>NO! THERE WILL BE NO DRAMATIC! PLOT! TWISTS! HERE!<strong>

Bloom blinked,  
>once,<br>twice,  
>thrice.<br>"Iggy-what?" she asked  
>"Igneel" Natsu repeated. Lucy could see welling hope in his eyes in the chance of a possible sister. But unlike her dim-witted friend Lucy follow Blooms reactions<br>"if you don't know who Igneel is then that makes you atlas flames child"  
>Natsu almost lit up like a firework "COUSIN" he exploded,<br>"um…..I'm not a dragon slayer?" Bloom admitted awkwardly, solwly edging away from the weirdos "and I've never heard of an Igneel or atlas flame."

Instantly Natsu's face fell and …..Well… So did he …Straight into the dirt, really …Face first?

Lucy sighed and began trying to cheer him up  
>"umm... Bloom" Stella whispered to her friend "we have a job remember…"<br>"Oh yeah…" Bloom suddenly remembered clicking back into realty.  
>"alright Fairy Tail" she suddenly ordered pointing an accusing finger at the pair.<br>"Now you'll pay for your crimes" the mages looked up in time to see the winx girls strike rather bazar poses and shout  
>"magic winx: Mythix"<br>**  
><span>(there was actually a gigantic rant here but i cut it out...)<span>**

Blue and golden light cocooned the pair, veiling them from sight. causing Lucy and Natsu temporally blindness's they shielded their eyes from the development.  
>With a sigh Bloom felt her clothing melt away, fire rippling through her long hair as it twisted winding itself around her. A new pressure around her upper body told her new clothes had formed. And the familiar itch between her shoulders meant that her glamorous blue wings had grown. Spreading out her arms she felt the fire cease and she took flight. Air born Bloom glanced over, at the transformed Stella, sporting a similar dress to her own, except in gold and orange.<br>**  
>(I ant doing any more description then that. You wanna see it look it up. To any who want to argue? I stuck my finger in the air in advance just for you)<strong>

Lucy and Natsu eyed the now transformed and flying fairy's, thinking the same thing, the mages glanced at each other  
>"take over mages?" they spoke in unison<br>Bloom and Stella's eyebrows climbed their fore heads  
>"no. its winx" Bloom told them harshly only to find a pair of confused looks<br>"honestly" Natsu complained still sulking from his 'surprise gone sour' earlier "you people name your souls forms some weird stuff"  
>(takeover soul ex; Satan soul)<p>

But still Natsu's grin if possible wider and covering in fist in the palm if the other, loudly cracked his knuckles. "But if you're so determined to fight I guess all I can do is accept"  
>his dark eyes flickered it Lucy beside him she had already drawn her keys from her belt. Catching Lucy's eyes he flashed her a pair of pointed canines<br>"this is where the fun begins"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha yip ending it there<br>*****evil laughter* I can practically feel your anger and annoyance all the way here in NZ.  
>don't worry, the fist fighting and the rest of the match ups will be settled in the next chapter<br>…..I hope… =D  
>honestly I just making this up as I go….<br>see you in 2 months with a hopefully finished chapter…**

**I would also like to remind you all that this is a  
><strong>**PUNISHMENT  
><strong>**and in no way possible will I be spinning it off into some deep story. **


	4. Chapter 3ish - Black Burn

**Chapter 2- Black burn / Natsu vs. Bloom**

**^ This actually has nothing to do with the chapter I just thought it sounded cool =D**

**Apologies for a rather late chapter…..  
>but seeing as iv been buried head first in end-of-year-study-exam-revision,<br>and haven't the time to touch any of my story's with a ten foot frick'in pole…..  
>…I'd say I've done rather well, and seeing as I haven't updated my "Trace of Fairy's" since like…..July!…..it would be wise not to complain.<strong>

**But I will still happily accept reviews. Both positive**_** (to make me smile) **_**and negative**_** (so I can laugh about how I done care = )**_

_On to other less mentally concerning matters…._

-To all the "**guests**" that review can you please leave a name so I can thank or reply to your review in the next chapter….or just so I can tell you guys apart?

**-Captain Cranch- **I know what you mean! i wanted to stretched out the intros…..but it was already like 3000 words, and I was contemplating between smashing my head into the desk or starting the pile of homework I had been ignoring…. as for that review… O8 wow….. Because I would have given it a 5/10  
>(blushes and waves hand dramatically)…. Come now….flattery will only get you everywhere….<strong> =D<strong>

**-FDsecretart-** …..yes…I beginning to think so….. =D but thx for the review!

**-MewScarletRedfox8- **my dear mew….who didn't freak out…. Cause, if that kinda chapter doesn't make you inner fangirl squeal in delight….your quite possibly dead inside. And I will, the problem is that I only ever seem to get ANY ideas or writing flow at the worst possibly times  
>Or most often when I'm trying to study chemistry, and I'll tell you, it's really! Hard to pass a test when all you can think of is ….<br>_**With a beast like roar Glieith swung is axe at her, Charity danced away barely missing It. And meet his follow through sword thrust with her own, sparks and steel clashed.**_

IT. IS. VERY. DISTRATING!. =D

Some of you may have noticed the misspelled "Titania" in the previous chapter. And so I would just like to say …..**DAM YOU AUTO CORRECT!**

**And as a note I have chosen to take a different angle on the chapters,  
>instead of doing the common full fight per chapter, I will be attempting to cut and paste them around each other?<br>It's just to keep it interesting and to test myself**

* * *

><p>…<strong>***…<br>**

* * *

><p>"I think I'm lost" Flora finally admitted out loud. Her shimmering pink and green wings were barely fluttering at all. Tried with fatigue, she had been flying to long she doubted they would even keep her airborne much longer. The nature fairy flew closer to the ground, her feet dragging gently across the terrain for a few seconds before she fully landed. She could have sworn she heard her wings sighed with relief as they folded gently down against her back. Everything aching for a long rest, she glancing at the landscape around her, somehow the fairy had managed to land herself on the outskirts of Magnolia.<p>

Despite her best effort she still hadn't been able to locate a single Fairy Tail member. With a sigh she dragged herself to the nearest bench. It was an old wooden one, simple and grooveless, an ancient steel frame and a few elderly bolts and nails held the whole thing together.  
>In short the thing was a half rotten death trap.<br>But, to a tired, weary fairy, right now it was a golden savour. Slumping down on it she barely registered its creek in disagreement. Instead she looked unenthusiastically out over the view.

She was way up on the on a cliff to the left of Magnolia. While the stone monument was dry and baron, brushed with a pale dust like dirt, the town was a mix of green pastures and dainty houses that gathered in the valley behind it that stretched all the way out to the mountains in the distance. Made the whole cliff, seem like some ancient headstone  
><em><strong>CREEPY!<strong>_  
>An uncomfortable shiver ran the length of her back, the ghost touch spreading through her skin like a plague. Flora hugged herself for support, she didn't like this place. While it was beautiful, and flourishing with life and magic, Flora couldn't help but feel that she and the winx simply didn't belong there?<br>Like the world of Earthland rejected their presence?

Flora sighed again, trying to shake the strange thoughts off, she needed focused directly on the task at hand.  
>"As soon as we have destroyed Fairy Tail we can go, and I'll never have to see this place again<em><strong>!' <strong>_  
>She decided confidently<br>_**I just have to find them first!  
><strong>_Feeling already re-energised, Flora leaped to her feet, the nature fairy prepared to return to her search, when she found that new luck was on her side.  
>Coincidently it seemed the cliff top was also was the towns best lookout point. As it also stretched up, reaching higher than any other monument in sight. Towering over the landscape, the view was spectacular, spreading the town out before her like an ornate map.<br>Flora felt a smile tug back onto her lips, as she cast her chocolate yes back over the view.  
><em><strong>Finally some good luck, it should be easy to spot the fairy tail meeting house from here!<br>**_(yeah, I know it's called a guild hall, but that doesn't mean she does)_**  
><strong>_but her new hope fell short, when she realised that she had absolutely no idea what she was looking for. For all she knew that meeting house could be some tiny building in the corner, of a half castle and the harbours edge. (hehe, which it is!)  
>Flora sighed again blowing a stray lock of her mousy blonde hair out of her face.<br>"how am I support to find anyone in a town this big" she muttered  
>settling herself back down on the bench she let her fairy transformation slip away and reverted back to human form, which included a baby green T and short bib overall in her favourite shade of pink.<br>"I should probably save energy while I figure this out" she decided out loud.  
><em><strong>One thing was certain through<strong>_  
>Flora thought, pulling at her shorts hem as she tried to relax against the bench, failing miserable. She was way to tense to think clearly.<br>_**I'm goanna need a different plan  
><strong>_Flora chewing on her lip as she pondered the thought.  
>Finding a hand full of witches and wizards in a town this big and so full of magic wasn't as easy as they had originally thought.<br>( iv realised that all the winx people would refer to mages as witches and wizards, because that's what they are used to )  
>everything was so different here? The people, the magic even the flowers here were strange, while they would still bend to her will, she couldn't seem to make any telepathic connection?<p>

_**Maybe she could meet up with one of the other winx!**_  
>The idea can to her with such force it was like being violently slapped! Causing her to bolt back off of the bench, tearing at the pocket that housed her phone.<br>_**How did I not think of that sooner!**_  
>Snatching her phone from its hiding place in her pocket, her fingers worked madly on dialling Tecna's number. But she had barely turned it on before a red warning sign lit up the screen<br>NO SIGNAL.  
>The flashing words read. With an irritated groan the fairy flopped back against the back bench.<br>Off course.  
>New world meant new rules. And a lack of any signal was apparently one of them.<br>"For the love of Persephone, how am I support to find them now!" Flora half yelled. Annoyance breaking her usual care and collective nature  
>(Persephone: Greek goddess of flowers…..sorry…. i just couldn't help being Puntastic)<p>

"Can I help you miss" a cherry voice asked out of the blue, Breaking though Floras brief anger.  
>The nature fairy yelped in surprise, nearly jumping out of her skin while doing so. She whirled on her heel too face the voices owner.<br>Perhaps she thought it was a Fairy Tail member about to attack her?  
>Her imagination quickly taking root, painting a vile figure, draped in blooded robes, ghastly dark magic writhing in their hands ready to spear her through the back.<br>Or maybe even a brutish bandit?  
>With broken teeth and ripped rags for clothing, a crude and blunted dagger ready inn their grip.<p>

But still it surprised her as she caught sight of the speaker, she found neither could hope to fit the description.

Before her was a white hair beauty, with the appearance of that of an angel. Her pale hair was smooth silk. And flawless marble skin lit up her Blue eyes that out shown that of sapphires. Her hourglass figure was wrapped in a maroon dress that hugged her top half, showing of her model body, and spreading out once past her hips reaching to her ankles. There was a brown bag slung over her shoulder.

She smiled brightly was she approached Flora from a side part leading to the rocky valley behind the cliff.  
>Flora blinked again, causing the woman to giggle a pearl of laughter<br>"hi" she smiled "you're not from around here are you?"  
>Flora outwardly sighed<br>"thank you" she smiled back  
><em><strong>was it really that obvious?<br>**_"I think I'm lost" Flora told her awkwardly a light blush staining her cheeks "I was just trying to find a building" the nature fairy extended a hand.  
>The white haired woman took it with a firm grip, that Flora had never expected of such a dainty person, but she recovered quickly and continued to smile warmly.<br>"well, welcome to Magnolia miss" the woman grinned "how can I help you?"  
>"well, I'm actually looking for the Fairy Tail meeting house"<br>"the guild hall!" the women's eye brows shot up "so you must be a mage then" she asked brightly  
>"urrh…yeah" Flora played along shyly "I use….um- I use natural magic" Flora decided.<p>

Technically she wasn't lying. But still, her words stumbled jagged and unsure from her mouth.  
>The white haired woman looked at her curiously, head tilted ajar, an unconvinced eyebrow slowly climbed her forehead. The unspoken words were as clear as day, she would defiantly have to be far more convincing than that?<br>Flexing her fingers, Flora let out a small cascaded of green and pink glitter. The magic spiralled to the dusty ground turning the small patch of baron earth green as grass and flowers sprouted at Floras feet.  
>"See" Flora grinned with the confidence that her magic always gave her.<br>"Oh wow!" the white haired woman gasped in delight, "That's absolutely beautiful!", immediately she sank to her knees, reaching out a single slender hand to touch one of pansies as it bloomed beneath her fingertips, her sapphire eyes glowed with enchantment.  
>it was only then that Flora real take notice of the magically aura that curled lightly around the woman, a fine mist that weaved and threaded throughout the space around her in delicate strokes, it slowly merged with the haze in a blur of vibrant colour. The woman straightened the wisps of magic helixing around her again in an elegant pirouette before fading out of sight.<p>

_**( I was actually watching my incense burn while I wrote this part… and it sort of started dribbling into my writing?...  
>I REGRT NOTHING!)<strong>_

But… despite its breathless effect it cast upon her, Flora couldn't help but feel… were was something odd? Or strange about it?

Then it clicked.

It was the colour!  
>All the Fairy's Flora knew had enchanting bright colours, lively blues, red and yellows. Even most of the townsmen's of Magnolia had, had similar colours and shades.<br>Which seemed puzzling to her, as only Fairy's used light magic and yet? Here where dozens of witches and wizards (who generally seem to have darker auras in winx) with the same type of bright auras. All of course, but this snow haired woman, unlike her fellow Earth landers she had an aura that was the venous shade of Dark purple.  
>Flora tried to hide her shock, but it was like wrestling with a constrictor. She couldn't understand<br>how could such a lovely person have such a dark area?

"So are you up here to train?" the woman asked in curiosity as finally tearing her gaze from the flowers, she stood back up.  
>"train?" Floras raised a confused eyebrow "why would you train up here?"<br>"Arh... well" the woman laughed "Most members use these rock valleys for training grounds, that way they can go full out without accidently destroying any building" she giggled at a memory "it was getting pretty bad, so they moved it out here."  
>"Um, ok" Flora followed.<br>Glancing back at the valley with new knowledge, she began to spot things she hadn't prior. Banks and hill sides baring signs of powerful training; holes, scorch marks and to her shock a large chunk missing from the smaller cliffs nearby.  
>Flora could have sworn her jaw hit the dusty ground.<br>**What are these people, Monsters!  
><strong>"What kind of trained does that!" she gasped in shock. The only training she and the winx were ever exposed to was flight courses? Or simple target practice.  
>"Just normal training stuff" the woman told her with a shrug "it really depended on what their magic" she explained "Natsu is responsible for the burns of course; same goes for Erza and Gray with the craters and other damage. But then again, they have more destructive magic. People like Lucy have a far more peaceful training method…<br>I think it's got something to do with meditation?" She pondered, lighting taping her bottom lip with a single slender fingertip, all the while failing to notice Floras dumbstruck face.  
>"Any way!" the women decided turning back to face the fairy "Well, welcome to Fairy Tail miss Flora, I'm sure you'll get to see it all first-hand soon enough" she grinned "Give me a second and I'll take you there" picking her bag up again and dusting away the dirt that clung to it.<br>Flora blinked, once, twice  
>"Really" Flora gaped.<br>"Of course!" she replied with a bell like laugh "after all it would be rude since I'm heading there now and all" motioning for Flora to follow as she set of down the path.  
>"Really, why?" Flora asked hurrying to fall into step next to her new friend<br>_**Why would such a nice person have anything to do with those kinds of people?**_  
>"Well I am a member after all" she laughed, but Flora didn't join in. in fact Flora froze mid-step as her heart skipped a beat.<br>"y-you are" Flora stammered.  
><em><strong>Her! <strong>_  
>Floras mind was spinning causing her to take a step back. How could such a charming, kind person be a member of the guild that had aided the Ogron and his group.<br>"oh" the woman continued overlooking Floras reaction "that right I haven't introduced myself"  
>she turned to a still shocked Flora and gave her a carless smile "silly me, sorry let me try again"<br>"welcome to Magnolia miss Flora" she extended hand towards the nature fairy. Who continued to only gape? The woman barely noticed and simply continued to speak.  
>"I'm Mirajane Strauss"<p>

**(honestly I kinda feel sorry for this pair up….but it was an out of the hat draw like all the rest,  
>save Natsu, Lucy and Erza fights, and one other all the others are random selections)<br>but I'm still quite happy, because now I can dictate this part of the chapter to the one girl (I can't even remember her name =D. ) that had a yelled at me (with the use of quite a range of colourful language I might add) on how Mira stood no chance against flora or Tecna…  
>….let's just see about that?...<strong>

* * *

><p>…<strong>***…<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>For any one confused this is how guild ranking works ….<strong>

Average member

_**(lowest rank)**_ eg: Romeo, Jet, Droy

**S-class candidate **_**(non- official rank) (people that are possible s-class members)**_eg: Natsu, Gray, Juvia. Although Lucy and Gajeel weren't nominated for the s-class trials they are still considered close to s-class.

**S-class member (**_**third highest)**_ eg: Laxus, Erza, Mystogan, Mirajane

**SS- class members **_**(seconded highest rank)**_ only known SS-class ranked member is Gildarts

**Master **_**(highest**_)  
>Makarov= fairy tail.<br>Jiemma= sabertooth  
>Bob= blue Pegasus.<br>(Although some lower ranking members are more powerful than another guilds master. for example Natsu would have wasted Jiemma if Minerva hadn't stepped in.)

* * *

><p>…<strong>***…<br>**

* * *

><p>"Here I go" an air-born Bloom announced a bright red glow escaping from between her closed fists "Flame Storm Vortex Burst" she yelled a sphere of fiery glitter exploding from her palm and raced at the celestial mage.<br>Despite the incoming danger Lucy didn't even blink, in fact against all odds, she smiled!  
>The winx pair looked like they had been slapped<p>

"Fire mage, ha" Lucy smiled, shocking the winx "you obviously don't know much about us do you? or Natsu in particular"  
>Bloom fire ball was nearly upon her but Lucy still wouldn't move. But then at the last moment, Bloom and Stella gasped as Natsu stepped between the fire and his guild mate. The attack hit him in the centre of his smiling face.<p>

"yar!" Stella cheered loudly for her friend, though it may have not hit its original target it still made contact with the enemy  
>But her victory was short lived,<br>because Instead of screaming and flailing in pain, Natsu did quite the opposite and smirked amongst the curling flames that engulfed his body,  
>"you pixie girls are new in magnolia!" he exclaimed calm as day and suddenly opening his wide he began to inhale Blooms flames, the fire sweeping and spinning in a vortex down his throat.<br>and when it was all gone as swallowed it with a sly grin and licked his chops  
>"don't tell me that's all you two got?" he taunted<p>

The expressions that had donned the Winx girl's faces could only be described as a mix between utter horror and downright dumbstruck.  
>"You eat fire!" Stella gaped in astonishment desperately trying to make sense of the situation<br>"well dur" he droned, pointing one lazy finger at himself "I'm a fire dragon, what else would I do with it?"  
>"Seriously!" Lucy asked in general surprise "how have you to pixies never heard of slayers eating their element"<br>"we're **Fairy's!**" Stella suddenly snapped in an outburst "not pixies, not take-what-ever mages, we're FAIRY'S"  
>it wasn't much of a surprise when the two mages snorted in response, after all there were lots of worlds were people didn't believe in fairy's?<p>

it was Natsu that spoke up first, though he seemed a bit of key, as he noticed a strange yet extremely familiar feeling growing him his gut.  
>"if you're a fairy?" he challenged "then where's your tail?"<br>Stella opened her mouth to reply but paused, he words clicking in her thoughts  
>"wait? WHAT!" She yelped "fairies don't have tails?"<br>"Great, another cosplayer like evergreen" Lucy groaned pacing away. She seemed relaxed but Natsu knew she still had one of her hands resting on either her whip or gate keys.  
>"if Ever saw, she would go….. she would…" Natsu faded off a strange look beginning to grow over his features, earning a raised eyebrow from Lucy,<br>"you feeling ok Nats-"  
>The slayers eyes grew wide, his face suddenly twisting, his whole body giving into sudden violent shudders.<br>"Natsu!" Lucy gasped in horror darting to his side the blue cat 'happy' dove from the sky to join her, the dragon slayers hands twitching towards his neck. The winx girls watched both confused and interested from the safety of the air. A sickly gage escaped Natsu's throat as he collapsed to the ground.  
>"Natsu!" she yelled "Natsu, look at me, tell me what's wrong!" Lucy pleaded, taking hold of her partners pink hair she forced his head up to face her.<br>Experience told her what to expect,  
>a face twisted and distorted in pain,<br>but….  
>When she caught sight of his face and watering eyes, it was nothing she had expected to see<br>But they weren't filled with torment and pain as.  
>In fact she had the sudden urge to slap the idiotic bugger.<br>Sucking air, she stood stepping away from her gagging friend, motioning for Happy to do the same.  
><em><strong>Once again I've made the oldest mistake <strong>_  
>she scolded herself,<br>_**all the experience in existence doesn't count when it comes to Natsu**_  
>"you're so pathetic Natsu" Lucy sighed, forcibly rubbing at her temples.<br>Her words were hash, even causing the winx to gasp in shock  
>"doesn't she even care his in pain?" Stella whispered to her own red haired partner, who turned to face her.<br>"I thought they were partners?" Bloom told her a worried look taking her beautiful face  
>"its this really how they treat their teammates?"<p>

Lucy only sighed, digging one perfectly manicured nail into the space above her eyebrow  
>Because it wasn't pain or anything of the sort in Natsu eyes.<br>Only sickness and disgust, the kind she knew he made after eating something he probably wasn't supposed to…. (Which, oddly enough, he did pretty often?)

Natsu whimpered at her feet "i-it" Stella and Bloom lent closer to hear  
>"it…" he gasped "…tastes so…BAD" he hacked, next to him Lucy and Happy both face-palmed.<br>if it was possible for jaws to hit the ground while airborne…Stella and Bloom were testing that theory now.  
>Natsu however didn't seem to care, he was too busy chocking "arrhg it tastes like glitter" he complained from his crawling position, shreds of Blooms fire dripping from his mouth like molten rock,<br>**( ^ see Tracy! I told you I would have a clever way to stop him eating her fire!  
>Again no deep meaning, its just simply that her fire is bad quality like Bora's, except worse)<strong>

"ok….."Natsu panted as Lucy helped him uneasily to his feet, "not! Doing that again" he leaned on her greatly, as the toxic fire in his gut poured out his mouth, with a strained look he grimaced at the hovering pair,  
>"are you sure you're a fire mage" he managed between gags "cause this has got to be the worst tasting fire I've ever tasted!" he choke.<p>

Stella glanced over at her fellow club member, a single eyebrow arching high up her fore head,  
>there was a seconds notices before she blurted out what they were both thinking.<br>"WHAT THE HELL!" she yelped gesturing wildly at the guild members, Bloom herself couldn't help but agree,  
>These 'mages' made no sense!<br>She had met scores of witches and wizards over the years, but these two?  
>they took the crown<br>on crazy,  
>unpredictable<br>and downright random!  
>at least the Trix kept to the usual pattern, they like most witches and wizards, dressed in darker colours and wore things like leather chain's -<br>(which I might add looks way cooler them what the 'winx' wear and is FUCKEN AMAZING!)  
>- used simple dark magic, were general all the same.<br>But this lot?  
>They were way of the radar, this fire eating so called 'dragon slayer' and a witch rumoured have extremely powerful celestial powers! But those were magic that only fairy's possessed. Even the way they dressed was unheard of?<br>(and I'm going the end of 'Tartorus' arc outfits here, cause I just read chapter 416 and don't know if I should cheer, cry or scream in agony?)  
>Lucy was dressed in a vertical striped crimson vest shirt, armless with a high folded collar. A simple black belted miniskirt, and some of the cutest calf high boots Bloom had ever laid eyes on.<br>Her salmon haired partner wore an open plain black sandals and puffy black, white and gold 'genie' pants, his top half was covered with only an open vest and scaly patterned scarf leaving his chest bare for all eyes to see his brawny abs. the sight muscles like that would easily have most Alfea girls swooning in seconds, Bloom and Stella would never admit that they too were fighting the blush in their cheeks.  
>Neither could deny that the slayer was tone; way more so than any of the red fountain boys?<br>In all these years as fairies none of the winx had ever come across witches/wizards like what they saw now!  
>Blooms thoughts returned to the some-what battle ground as. huffing loudly Natsu fully straighten, his balance returning, now that the toxin was out of his system already he could feel the sickening feeling fading. Already bouncing back from his suddenly illness he stepped away from Lucy and stood by himself, sucking breath his cocky grin returned, with a snap of his fingers his hands burst into flame.<br>"Now where were we?" he asked confidently, with a crack fire erupted from his fists and quickly spread up to his elbows "you pixies are gonna learn what a real fairy's power it like!"  
>He promised with a wild smile, and at that moment all across Magnolia all the winx members felt the unnatural shiver of his vow that each in turn would learn.<p>

Lucy and Natsu charged forward, Natsu instantly winding up of every ones favourite attack, skidding to a stop he sucked for breath  
>"Fire Dragon" he began, feeling the writhing heat and fire thrash in his <strong>belly raging to get out<strong>.  
><strong>(hehehe, had to quote him…..in not even sorry!)<strong>  
>"ROAR!"<br>And he did just that, the deadly helix explode from his glut and out of his mouth.  
><strong>(Just admit it you bloody well love it when he does it) <strong>  
>to say it surprised the winx girls were "surprised" would be one <span><strong>massive<strong> understatement?  
>The confident looks slipped from their faces like water over ice. And was instantly replaced with a sequence of looks, changing of shock, to alarm and ending with absolute horror with a dash of scared shitless?<br>The pair let out union screams so loud they broke the sound barrier and could probably be heard of galaxy's away back in Alfea.  
>In all honestly…it was fuckin priceless, at least form Lucy's point of view. Probs not the winx…..<p>

The only reason the pair didn't wind up inferno cinders was the last second shields the girls managed to summon, though the space protection they provided was so small you could barely call the thing a 'shield' as the Fairy's both had to curl up into balls behind their meagre protection to avoid being reduced to ash.  
>But it didn't stop the fire from fire from catching and burning their abnormally long hair and dresses.<br>They both cried out in pain as the flames licked and singed there's wing tips.  
>It was safe to say that when the fire died down the two fairies's nearly dropped to the ground from exhausting there magic.<br>Stella way the first to act "Bloom" she yelled to her partner, who nodded in response and the pair let lose their most powerful attacks,  
>"Bright Star!"<br>"Flame Storm Vortex Burst" (wow that's a mouth full!)  
>They cried in unison, the red and gold light lit up the park as the winx girls began there counterattack.<br>Lucy leaped away, the "magic glitter balls' struck the ground harmlessly as gracefully she sidestepped them with the upmost ease.  
>Natsu's method of dealing with the attack was a good deal different as he blandly just stood there and took hit after hit without a flinch.<p>

The winx girls gaped as there most powerful attacks failed miserably,  
>"how is this possible" Bloom gasped "not even the Wizards of the Black Circle could stand up to this kind of power!"<br>Suddenly a red and black blur snatched at Stella gaze. It was Natsu, (who had gotten bored with waiting for something interesting to happen,) shot forward, fire coiling around his feet; he took of rocketing towards the flame fairy.  
>"BLOOM!" Stella screamed a warning to her friend.<p>

The Star fairy turned to fly to her friend's assistance as the dragon slayer hurtling towards her.  
>but another voice drew her attention,<br>"oh no you don't" Lucy cried from below, her Fleuve d'étoiles (river of stars) cylinder in hand she swung it wide, the long water like blue and gold stream gush out and whipped through the air.  
>Stella yelped as the celestial whip appeared out of nothing, throwing herself out its path she barely made it to safety, although she didn't make it complete unscathed as the whips end cracked wickedly across her lower calf, drawing a think line of blood as its tip cut easily through her skin.<br>The sola fairy screamed pain.  
>Desperately she flew higher, glancing over at Bloom; her fellow winx member had activated her shield just in time.<br>_**You'll just have to manage without me for a while Bloom.**_ Stella mental promised, turning to look down on Lucy  
>"hahah you can't reach me up here" Stella laughed, poorly trying to mask the pain in her leg. She could already feel the skin swelling erratically as welts began to bud on her skin, smeared scarlet with the blood seeping from the cut down her calf.<p>

"Is that so?" Lucy smirked; her whip crack as she lunged it at the fairy, as it swung the long stream extended at Lucy's command and curled itself tightly round Stella's calf.  
>Lucy grinned when the star fairy yelped in surprise "because I think it reaches fine" she told her captive and yanked hard on the rope.<br>Stella yelped her wings working in overdrive to keep her in the air, and a game of tug-a-war began as Lucy tried to drag the Fairy down.

"Arrh" Lucy cursed her impatience getting the better of her "guess I'll need some back up getting you down ha pixie girl?"  
>The mage announced taking one hand of the whip to rummage around in the leather pouch at her side, her brow creasing as she searched for a familiar shape.<br>"I'm a FAIRY Damit!" Stella screeched back "look at my outfit! what do I look like!"  
>Lucy paused in her search, taking the 'pixies' words to heart she briefly scanned the blond up and down, taking in the short boob tube dress, down to her knee high boots and then back up to her large wings.<br>"No offence sweetie" Lucy told her with complete honestly "but you look like you should be on a street corner"  
><strong>(I know that's rich coming from Lucy but I just really wanted a nasty joke in there for some reason?)<strong>  
>It took a moment for Lucy's words to fully sink in before Stella understood what the mage was implying, and the fairy's mouth dropped open, a furious red flush quickly spreading from the tip of her fore head to the top of her small dress.<br>Stella sucked for breath reading her to scream angrily at the girl,  
>"I'M A PRINCESS, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I LOOK LIKE a WHOR-"<p>

"**There!"** Lucy whoop of sudden celebration cutting of the aggravated fairy mid rant.  
>(And also making it quite clear she hadn't been listing)<br>Drawing a single golden key from the pouched and immediately pointing it out in front of her.  
>Stella gasped in shock when a suddenly a gold aura that flared form her like golden flame that burnt with the brilliants of the celestial body's. her golden hair stood one end sprayed out like a halo, her orange tank and simple blue skirt billowing as she magic activated.<br>"OPEN" she commanded, a shining magic circle spiralled into life at the tip of the key and the light erupted brighter than ever, so intense Stella had to shroud her eyes. Completely veiling Lucy from sight as she completed the summoning.  
>"Gate of the golden bull – Taurus!"<br>And a sudden as the light had come; it evaporated as if it was never existed, instead in its place something else entirely began to materialise. Taking the form of a monsters man, with the features of that if a dairy bull; complete with horns and a bell.  
>"Lovely Lucy!" the sprit cheered as he passed through his gate "you're looking heart MOOOving today" he greeted his contracted mage.<br>Stella on the other hand was gobsmacked, what the hell had just happened?  
>-What with a bull guy<br>-were had he come from  
>-and how it was possible for his eyes to turn into pulsing love hearts!<p>

"Taurus" Lucy greeted the creepy bull man in her usual  
>my-face-is-up-here-stop-looking-at-my-boobs-you-perv manner<br>and held her celestial whip out to him, "if you would"  
>"any time" the sprit whooped, taking the whip and before Stella could even begin to realise what was happening, Taurus gave a sudden and very powerful yank on the rope. Stella screamed as the force to powerful for her wings to fight dragged her down. The emerald earth rushing up to meet her.<p>

* * *

><p>…***…<p>

* * *

><p>Across the park Natsu grip one to the edge for the terrible fire mages shield, the girl flew back and fore trying to shake him off as he climbed up it to get at her. A cruel (but very entertaining idea forming in his little pea sized brain) and as he reached the top of the foul tasting shield he released a vortex of flame to coil around him in an ungodly image. The take-over mage faulted in her attack as he rose over the barrier to face her.<br>Natsu's pointed grin grew wildly "Fire Dragon slayer…" he howled, his raised fist burst into a golden flame. Blooms eyes grew into wide globes as the flame raged into an inferno. Natsu could see what they read as he beard down on his victim, shock, confusion, but most of all the broken jagged, shards of fear the filled her eyes.

* * *

><p>…***…<p>

* * *

><p>When the 'Salamander' Natsu had first climbed onto her shield Bloom had been surprised<br>(and even impressed …but she would never admit to it)  
>she had never faced anyone that have ever thought, let alone crazy enough attempted it?<br>Of course she fully intended to launch another attack at his head, or even disperse her shield?  
>She had readied her attack, as he scrambled up over the glittering magic defence.<p>

But that was as far as she got, because the creature that rose to face her was not something she could hope to describe as human. Clad in a helix of flame, that coiled around his clothe, rippling through his rosy hair. An endless inferno of hellfire swirled in his eyes like a pit of not return.  
>The collection of pointed ivory's that made up his mouth grinned mercilessly at her.<br>And Bloom knew at that moment,  
>that what stood before was a true dragon.<br>(….or at least the child of one)

Broken words crumbling on Blooms perfect lips, Shaken and frozen by fear she had never felt before. Bloom discovered her body was refusing her orders to move, to run, to flee!  
>Muddled thoughts bounded her mind in a tangle of knots.<br>**These people are monsters**  
>hot tears of terror escaped from her eyes.<p>

"Fire dragon slayer…" He roared his fist and most of his arm erupting into flames.  
>It was like her body had turned against her. Natsu grinned like a madman, his blazing fist aiming for the target which was her head her head.<br>"Iron Fist!"

* * *

><p>…***…<p>

* * *

><p>Layla heaved for breath, her morfix staff slippery in her sweaty hands. She held it up in defence; her eyes never left her opponent.<br>Erza had a staff of her own, Layla wasn't sure where it had come from, one moment the mage had been welding a pair of twin swords and the next she had an elegant wooden staff, steel plates hammered over both of its ends, and engraved with dainty curling carvings that ran from end to end,  
>Layla expected that the staff must have been lying down somewhere in the sand, and Erza had swapped it with swords when Layla hadn't been looking.<p>

The problem was that Erza was as skilled with a staff as she was with her swords,  
>but what was worse that she wasn't even really trying?<br>And yet here she was? Layla, princess of tides, barely keeping up with lowly Witch.  
>"You're not bad on your feet" her opponent commented casually, though it was quite evident she was not impressed.<br>Layla gritted her teeth holding the staff out in front of her ready to attack. Keeping her eyes locked on Scarlet,  
>Erza held her weapon far different to the winx girl.<br>she griped her staff lightly in one hand, keeping one end pointed down, so that it stood vertically  
>One steeled plated end hovering a few inches away her ankle, The other end rested against the back of her arm, running smoothly from shoulder to her down pointed palm.<br>Erza stood calmly, her breathing steady and balanced.

Layla just couldn't understand how she was already covered in scratches and fresh bruises.  
>But Erza remained unharmed,<br>how!  
>How had she barely scratched the woman?<p>

But that wasn't the worst part, no; the worst part was that the whole time they had been fighting; Erza had remained with a look of utter boredom stuck to her faultless feature.

_**How dare she treat this as a joke! **_Inwardly cursed

With a growl of angry she leaped forward swing at Erza head, only the mage was no longer there. Instead Layla felt the smooth end of Erza's staff jab with a master's precision at her shoulder.  
>and with a cry of shock Layla balance abandon her and she toppled over into the dirt, her pink staff knocked from her grasp and she hit the ground face first.<br>"you should move your left foot back a bit your unbalanced" Erza told the panting fairy as she dragged herself out of the sand of the millionth time and crawled to were her weapon lay.  
>"SHUT UP!" she screamed at the mage, as she regained her footing.<br>Baring her teeth in angry She swung her staff wide; Erza dropped gracefully under it and glided away out of the Layla's reach.  
>WHACK!<br>Erza staff knocked painfully on Layla's knee caps making the fairy yelp in pain.  
>"Don't stand so rigid" Erza continued returning gracefully to her feet "its restrict your movement"<br>"ARRG! Shut UP!" Layla roared bringing her weapon down like a broadsword.  
>Erza knocked it away with a single swipe of her own,<br>WHACK  
>the staff this time connecting with Layla ribs<br>Layla swing her staff again  
>WHACK, WHACK<br>the mages hit landed with care and procession  
>Layla cursed trying to keep the tears from showing.<br>with a curling war cry Layla bought her weapon down again  
>The staff clashed, and locked between there welders<br>Layla yelped as the staff rung painfully in her hands.  
>"griping your weapon to tightly will weaken your defence" Erza stated her beautiful face not inches from Layla's own<br>then without warning Erza summoned her strength and with the upmost ease she shoved the water fairy away and with a blur and a swipe. Layla's staffs were knocked yet again from her grasp and her legs were swiped out from beneath her. She landed with a heave 'OMMFF' the wind knocked from her lungs. Gasping for breath Layla tried directly not to cry. Not only had she been defeated so easily but she had been humiliated. Her body screamed at her just to stay down as slowly she dragged herself onto her side and then up onto her knees.  
>Only to her shock find.<br>Erza Scarlet causally walking away from her.  
>"HEY!" Layla yelled angrily getting to her feet and staggering after the mage. "Where do you think you're going I'm not done yet!" she yelled<br>ahead of her Erza stopped and turned to face her, "your fight is over" she declared "leave now and save yourself the humiliation" Layla wined when Erza suddenly smiled warmly "go home and train, maybe one day we'll fight again. I don't know how you have my guild confused with but I hope you find them"  
>Layla sneered at the mages words "still denying your guilds crimes" she shouted<br>"if you want a fight I'll give you one she promised angrily" Erza's eyes still on her Layla reached for the sea beside them, felt its energy and called it forth.

Erza raised an interested eyebrow as the strange girl rose into the air before her accompanied by a monstress wave.  
>A almost playful grin tugged on Erza's lips,<br>"finally" she announced at the oncoming wave, "you do something a little beyond novice"

back at Alfea to of the staff were in a deep conversation about a new dorm, Griffin and Faragonda were seated in her office running over blue prints for the new building.  
>When suddenly Griffin suddenly leaped to her feet in surprise,<br>"did you hear that!' she gasped, and the headmistress who had also risen to her feet nodded in sudden deep though,  
>"yes I did" she pondered "is it just me or do it sounded like Bloom and Stella screaming"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Omg…I'm such a bitch!<strong>  
><strong>I REGRET NOTHING!<strong>  
><strong>(except agree to the bet that is it?)<strong>

**.thank god it's done.**  
><strong>I don't know when ill have the next one out, and I'm also doing some 'what if' one shots<strong>  
><strong>in accordance's to Lexvan fic "when guardians meet fairys'<strong>  
><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>

**And now just because I can**  
><strong>A WRITERS JOKE!<strong>

**How many screenwriters does it take to change a light bulb?**

**Answer: Ten.**

**1st draft. Hero changes light bulb.  
>2nd draft. Villain changes light bulb.<br>3rd draft. Hero stops villain from changing light bulb. Villain falls to death.  
>4th draft. Lose the light bulb.<br>5th draft. Light bulb back in. Fluorescent instead of tungsten.  
>6th draft. Villain breaks bulb, uses it to kill hero's mentor.<br>7th draft. Fluorescent not working. Back to tungsten.  
>8th draft. Hero forces villain to eat light bulb.<br>9th draft. Hero laments loss of light bulb. Doesn't change it.  
>10th draft. Hero changes light bulb.<strong>


	5. Iv come to kick your ass!

**Chapters ….whatever?  
>-I've come to kick your ass?<strong>

**This chapter is devoted to 'Fandomhope' who's logicalness reasons and desperate attempt to make me change my matches, that kept me laughing so hard I'm mildly concerned that I might have fractured a rib?  
>Of whoever gets there dental work bash out in this chapter is because of you =)<br>(yes, I am a bitch, and I enjoy every moment of it!)**

**Killed Streaks- that review deserves a standing ovation, I hope your pleased with is chapter as well?**

**Tracy – these fights aren't match in power stat? When two partly collide no one knows who will meet who (….unless you're Mavis?)  
>I don't really count states anyway? I got of the overall performance of the character, and after reading over 400 chapters of Fairy Tail I know who's gonna get reduced to dust, I've read up the winx to, (can't wait to purge that sorry excuse of a plot from my brain bank) and its quite safe to say that….. The pixie girls are gonna lose some teeth.<br>Don't forget Laxus though, he could beat Erza; he took down Jura for Hel sake!**

**You may have noticed this chapter is a whole lot smaller than the last one?  
>I had a shot of realisation recently?<br>And it goes a little like this?  
>WHY THE HELL AM I PUTTING EFFORT INTO A PUNICHMENT?<strong>

* * *

><p>Gleefully Layla watched as Erza Scarlet vanished from sight beneath the monster wave. The mage disappeared with her unruly pride still in tack, a light smile even touching her lips as the raging water descended down upon her.<p>

The so called "queen of the fairies" hadn't been much of a challenge, Layla sneered vainly.

Or at least she thought she had…..  
>Unknown to the ignorant fairy, a heavenly light was burning deep within the water,<br>a light that twisted and folded in the water.  
>Suddenly the air cracked with a defying boom!<br>and the wave simply split in half, as if cut vertically but an invisible sword,  
>Layla screeched as the energy the suddenly exploded from the gash in the watch hammered into her and threw her of course. The fairy tumbled in a corkscrewed as she plummeted to the ground by some miracle he managed to regain her balance and managed to stabilise herself.<br>Just in time to, the sandy ground way only a mere 20 feet away from splattering her like a bug on a windshield.  
>Franticly Layla looked back at were the split in the water had emerged, and to her shock can face to face with Erza.<br>Unharmed and still rather relaxed, but Layla barely noticed at all as completely other fact about the mage had stolen her attention

Her clothing!

Before Erza had been dressed in a simple white blouse, blue skirt and boots  
>but now?<p>

Her hour glass frame was draped in strange sea green armour, revealing a generous amount of her cleavage and stomach. But featured a finned helmet and matching shoulder guards, gauntlets and boots, in her hands she held a sword, but it was unlike any Layla had ever seen, it danced like mother of pearl and shone like the sunrise over an emerald sea.

She looked like the embodiment of the sea goddess.  
>Layla fought back a whimper, as the cold truth set in,<br>she, the boys, the rest of the Winx  
>none of the stood a chance!<br>These people were monsters.  
>Layla's wings beat weak with fear, it was a miracle she even stayed airborne.<p>

"Not a bad attack" Erza commented from below amongst the writhing water.  
>A sly smile lit her flawless face, "with the correct training you might be able to do some rookie sparing with Juvia?"<br>Layla gulped, but Erza wasn't finished speaking as she flexed her sword hand  
>"but, I believe it's my turn?"<br>Before Layla could even process her words the Mage acted.  
>Her sword swung with perfect forum. The blade dancing in the sunlight as it was swept upwards gently catching the waves.<br>And in a swift movement the waters from the sea roared up, like a rearing horse the monstrous wave galloped towards her at alarming speed.  
>Layla screamed in fear<br>but her wings failed her in strength and speed.  
>And in a heartbeat the wave had swept her up, Layla's screams were lost on a rush of water as the wave rolled over and crashed down on the beached.<br>The Morfix fairy on were to be seen?

"opps" Erza mutter her brows drawing together in a worried frown as her watched the wave she had created flood down the towns channel heading for the centre district.  
>"I over did it again, I hope no ones in the park right now?"<p>

* * *

><p>But I fact there is?<p>

* * *

><p>Stella screeched s she tumbled to the ground, the wind knocked out of her.<br>"Thank you Taurus" Lucy told the cow man, and in a puff of smoke he vanished.

Suddenly, Stella's ears boomed with the high pitch scream of her partner, monetarily forgetting her own opponent she turned to watch in horror as Natsu's flaming fist smashed ruthlessly into Blooms jaw a distinctive CRACK! Echoed across the park as Blooms jaw broke and splintered, her teeth bent, cracked and a few even torpedoed out her mouth?  
>The fire on Natsu's fist setting her hair alight, and burning her face, she screamed in pain as the single punch drove her out of the air and into a mini crater.<br>One of her arms landing awkwardly and bending out of shape.  
>The disfigured fairy remained silent though?<br>The mixture of pain and force and knocked her unconscious in a single blow!

"BLOOM!" the star fairy screamed she made to run to her friend aid, but a cord wrapped tightly round her throat. Stella gaged and fell to her knees  
>"First rule of combat sparkles" Lucy informed her "never turn you back on her enemy!"<br>Lucy's arms tensed as she prepared to drag the Wing girl to the nearest tree.

"Hey Lucy" Natsu interrupted from the side-lines  
>"yeah" she replied<br>"do you hear water?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than a giant wave crashed into the park!  
>The wave had stuck since its starting point at the beach and only flooded the park enough to reach Lucy's knees.<p>

"Damit!" Lucy swore, in a flick of her wrist recoiling her whip from Stella throat and instead wrapping it round a tree trunk to steady her against the waters current.  
>Stella taking the moment to return to the air.<br>"Where did all this water come from?" Lucy yelled to Natsu  
>Then an idea came to mind<br>"water ha?" she smiled "that gives me an idea?"  
>Out of the counter of his eye Natsu spotter her grin.<br>"You're not gonna?" he asked fearfully  
>A wicked smile lit Lucy's face as her hand twitched to the pouching holding her keys,<br>Natsu gulped.

"OH WE ARE OUT OF HERE!" Natsu yelped,  
>"Aye sir!" the cat Happy cried, sprouting white wings and grasped hold of the dragon slayer back and soared into the air.<p>

Pulling a another key from the pouch dipping the end of it into the water

"OPEN!" Lucy commanded "gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!"

**(ARRRRHHH AQUARIUS! *brakes down in a sob of tears*!)**

The water thrashed and rose and then from the water emerged a tail maiden.

She was incredibly beautiful, far exceeding any mermaid Stella had ever encountered.  
>The mermaid also didn't seem too happy about being summoned<br>"what do you want Lucy!" she snapped rudely fingering the ornate vase she carried.  
>"Ya sorry" Lucy apologised to the spirit, thinking fast<br>"but I thought I should tell you that girl there" Lucy pointed to the flying Stella  
>"she said that Scorpio is hot and asked me to summon him so she could flirt?"<p>

Stella's eyebrows drew into a frown, who the hell of this 'Scorpio' and when had she asked Lucy to summon him?

"What!" the sprit yelled turning on the winx girl in a flood of anger.  
>Lucy smiled wickedly and using her whip swung up onto a high tree branched away from the coming danger<br>"yeah" Lucy grinned "I thought you might say that"

Aquarius raised her vase into that air, Stella was about to say something but the mermaid cut her off  
>"don't you dare hit on my boyfriend!" a helix of water exploded out of the top of the vase and smashed into Stella's dumbstruck face!<p>

The fairy's screamed as she was flushed, the water spewing back down the cannel and out to sea  
>Lucy smiled, and waved gleefully to the fake fairy as she was swept away<p>

Aquarius smile when she turned back to her 'master'  
>"thanks" she said simply and vanished in a poof of smoke.<p>

* * *

><p>Flora gasped for breath, she couldn't believe it!<br>She was actually running- no, Flying for her life!

Whatever Mirajane was, it was certainly not human!  
>The only word that Flora could think of to describe what the loving woman had become made her throat run dry with fear, cold dark fear<br>and that word demon!

Flora scanned her surrounding for a hiding place; see had taken off into Fairy Tails so called 'training grounds'

Gods what had she gotten herself into, the fairy though as she ducked behind a stone pillar  
>"did I lose her?" Flora muttered<br>"you tell me" a voice answered  
>Flora gasped as a clawed hand snatched her round the throat,<br>but her scream of was cut off, when the monster behind her slammed her face first into the rock face.  
>Flora cried out, blood gushing from the cut on her forehead.<br>Weakly she glanced back in fear that Mirajane the woman had grown bat like wings and a scaly tail,  
>her hands and feet had become clawed and deadly, and a dark crack had opened over her right eye<p>

Flora whimpered in fear!

"I'll end this quickly" Mira told her mercifully releasing the nature fairy from her clawed grip.  
>Flora took off to a safe distance, the pair of the them hovered in the air at 5,000 feet for a moment or two before the winx girl raised her arms and pointed her wand at Mira "Evergreen Blow!" Flora yelped<p>

Rising a single hand the she-demon countered lazily with "darkness stream" she cast dryly  
>black streams of magic erupted from Mira's palm the numerous streams shredding Floras attack in a matter of seconds, Flora gasped as her most powerful attack failed,<br>and the clawed shadows speed towards her.  
>"Aura of leaves!" she tried, but defencing spell shatter on contacted and the dark magic caught her in its grasp.<br>In one swift movement the shadows shattered her wand, reducing it to splinters!  
>Flora screamed as the clawed steams ripped into her flesh, tearing her wing and slicing her body to ribbons.<br>Gasping in pain Floras conscious slipped way into shadow, the nature fairy wing slowed and stopped and she plummeted to the earth.  
>Right now she was badly hurt, but alive. But the 5,000 foot drop would have killed her instantly.<br>Would have  
>if not for the kind hearted Mirajane who had grasped the Winx girls bloody hand and carry her back to town.<p>

"She really didn't know what she had gotten herself into" Mira pondered as she dropped Flora in Fairy Tail's medical wing and went to find Wendy  
>"I'll ask her why when she wakes up?"<p>

* * *

><p>"You Laxus Dreyar?"<br>the voice was arrogant and idiotic, Laxus opened a single eye to take in the speakers, he had been snoozing on a bank next to the road, Trace was due back from her latest job around this time had to come to meet her and decided to take a nap in the river bank.  
>The two men that he saw standing in front of him were …. Odd?<br>He would say gay, but it would be in insult to homosexual community?  
>(I announce that I support homosexual right here and now and this ^ is and not meant as an insult to them!)<p>

"Yeah I am" Laxus replied siting up "who's asking?"  
>"I'm an prince Sky and my companion is Brandon we are here to destroy you and the rest of fairy tail"<br>to the two boy surprise when Laxus laughed "sorry" Laxus sneered "but I'm having trouble take that threat seriously from a boy in tights?"  
>Seriously? Laxus would have been insulted if he cared enough?<p>

"sorry boy" Laxus replyed "i dont have to to deal with pipsqueaks like you?"

"You are no warrior of honour!" the brunette guy yelled what was him name Steve or something?  
><strong><em>you know i could deal with a quick warm up before Trace get<em>****_s here?  
><em>**Laxus though to himself, the mage eyed the to boys in front of him?

guess they would have to do?

"Oh that stings" Laxus mocked rubbing the speep out of his eyes "you know that else does?"  
>Lightning cracked furiously up the Mages muscular arm "cause you about to find out!"<br>in a flashed Laxus was on his feet and before either boys could act Laxus slammed a bare fist into Brandon's gut, the 'warrior' gagged as the blow lifted him into the air and send him pin wheeling backward!  
>Sky watched in horror as her friend crippled in a matter of seconds<p>

"Little boys should know respect their superiors" Laxus growled cracking his knuckles

"What are you!?" Sky yelped in fear, drawing his sword.  
>"Me?" Laxus purred turning to face the grounded boy, "I'm a Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer" He growled keeping up his demon act "and I've come to kick your ass"<p>

* * *

><p>Current stats!<p>

Natsu vs. Bloom – Bloom K.O (and probably in serious need of a hospital) Natsu WIN!

Lucy vs. Stella – Stella 'Flushed', Lucy WIN!

Erza vs. Layla – Layla double 'Flushed' (once by Erza and again by Lucy) Erza WIN

Mira vs. Flora – would you like your fairy diced _Julienne_ or _Brunoise_? Mira WIN!

Laxus vs. Sky, Brandon –

Musa, Riven vs. ? –

Tecna vs. ? –

* * *

><p><strong>Dig a dig do ducker<br>finished the motherfucker!**

**That means only 2 chapters left and then I'M FREE!**

**So if you wanna start bitching, I'm listening?  
>But remember, the fingers you step onto today, might to connected to the ass you could be kissing tomorrow!<strong>

**Is that unfair?**

Completely?

**Do I care?**

Not one fucking bit?


End file.
